


writing the future

by chcrrvs



Series: past [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcrrvs/pseuds/chcrrvs
Summary: when you feel embarrassed, i'll be your pride.when you need directions, i'll be your guide.





	writing the future

Oikawa awoke reluctantly, fatigued and blinded by a bright light. He shifted slightly, pulling his arm further across Iwaizumi’s chest and nuzzling his face deeper into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Iwaizumi was warm. Oikawa let out a contented sigh as he felt Iwaizumi shift against him, his arm reaching from under Oikawa and pulling him closer by the waist. Oikawa’s fingers trailed up the arm that was wrapped around his back, tracing a line up to his neck and into his hair. It was always so soft and dark. Oikawa reached up and pressed his lips to the bottom of Iwaizumi’s jaw, lingering there as his lips stretched against his skin into a smile. Iwaizumi grunted softly, tipping his head down groggily as his own lips stretched into a lazy smile.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Iwaizumi murmured, voice scratchy and low. Oikawa grumbled and hid his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, holding him tighter and slinging a leg loosely over Iwaizumi’s. He didn’t want him to move. He hated the idea of leaving their bed while the sun was sending its warmth across their bodies, creating a golden aura in their bedroom. Disrupting the peace of the dust particles hovering, frozen, above them, breaking the stillness of their early mornings together. He wished he could stay like this forever. After years and years of yearning and wanting and not being able to have,  _ god _ it felt good to be together, with Iwaizumi, like this. They felt less like two separate people and more like one amoeba of skin and hair and clothes and love. One full being, and if they were separated they’d only be half-human shells of people. Together, they felt complete. Okay. Oikawa knew, laying between Iwaizumi’s arms with his face in the man’s neck, fingers in his hair, legs intertwined, that they could do anything together. Take on the world, win every game, conquer every challenge, whatever they wanted to do they could do it, together. Oikawa knew. But, for now, he just wanted to lay here, in the love of his life’s arms, under warm layers of blankets, with the sun peeking through their blinds, and his face buried in Iwaizumi’s neck. His skin was soft. Oikawa kissed it. Iwaizumi tightened his grip, pulling him impossibly closer. Yes, Oikawa thought, he could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> title: future, paramore  
description: passenger seat, death cab for cutie


End file.
